El mejor verano de nuestras vidas
by black.cullen.swan
Summary: Charlie y Renee se estan separando y deciden mandar a su hija,Bella, a pasar todo el verano con unos viejos amigos a Phoenix. Allí Bella se enamorará de Edward, uno de los hijos de Carlisle y Esme. Este verano le cambiará la vida para siempre. TH.
1. Te vas a Phoenix

_**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

_**Summary:**_ Charlie y Renee se estan divorciando, para que Bella, su hija, no lo pase mal la mandaran a pasar las vacaciones a Phoenix con unos viejos amigos de la familia. Allí Bella se enamorará de Edward, uno de los hijos de los amigos de sus padres. Un verano que le cambiara la vida.

* * *

_**Bella Pov.**_

-Bella, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que pases las vacaciones con Carlisle y Esme, son unos viejos amigos que viven en Phoenix. –Dijo mi madre.

-Sí, ellos saben nuestra situacion y se han ofrecido para que pases el verano con ellos y sus hijos. Tienen tres, una es una chica, estamos todos seguros de que sereis grandes amigas. –Dijo mi padre.

-¡No quiero! ¡Estoy harta de que tomeis decisiones por mí! ¡Tengo diecisiete años, ya no soy una niña, puedo toma mis propias decisiones! –Dije gritandoles y llorando por la rabia.

-¡Bella, para! –gritó mi padre- Te comportas como una niña pequeña. Sabes por la díficil situación por la que tu madre y yo estamos pasando, por favor, te necesitamos ahora más que nunca.

-¡Si me necesitas no me mandes a la otra punta del país!

-Es lo mejor, Bella. No queremos que sufras más. –Dijo mi madre tan cariñosa como siempre.

-Como queraís. ¿Cuándo voy a ir a Phoenix?

-Mañana, ves haciendo las maletas ya, tienes todo un día. –Dijo mi padre más tranquilo que antes.

-De acuerdo.- Dije mientras subía a mi habitación a hacer la maleta para todo un verano.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Nueva historia! Hoy me ha dado por empezar historias jajaja :D_**

**_Sé que el capítulo es muy corto pero el proximo capítulo prometo que sera más largo._**

**_Pasaros por mis otras historias :D_**


	2. Bienvenida

_**Bella POV.**_

La idea de mis padres fue simplemente genial, y por favor nota la ironía en mi voz. Ahora me encontraba yo sola en un aeropuerto en la otra punta del país buscando a una familia que no había visto en mi vida. En ese momento tuve un deja vu de cuando fui de intercambio a Francia para mejorar mi francés, la única diferencia es que iba con muchos de mis amigos y no completamente sola como ahora. Miré uno por uno a todas las personas que estaban en el aeropuerto hasta que vi un cartel que ponía: _"Bella Swan"._ El cartel lo sujetaba una chica más bajita que yo con el pelo moreno y corto, tenía cada punta del pelo para un sitio diferente y unos ojos verdes preciosos; a su lado había un chico moreno y musculoso, su pelo era negro y rizado y sus ojos verdes, se notaba que eran hermanos. Me acerqué a ellos y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Bella Swan era yo.

-Hola –les dije sonriéndoles -¿vosotros sois los hijos de Carlisle y Esme? –Mis padres me habían recordando una y otra vez como se llamaban todos pero yo en ese momento solo me acordaba del nombre de los padres.

-Sí. –Dijo la chica.-Yo soy Alice y él es mi hermano Emmett, tenemos otro hermano que se llama Edward, pero no ha podido venir.

-Encantada. –Le dije al chico musculoso que me regaló una sonrisa que me recordó al de un niño pequeño.

Emmett se empeñó en coger las maletas hasta su coche, que era un enorme Jeep plateado, Emmett nos tuvo que ayudar a subir a Alice y a mí, Alice se puso en el lado del copiloto y yo detrás. El camino hasta su casa fue muy entretenido, me habían caído muy bien los dos, supongo que después de todo la idea de mis padres no había sido tan mala como me había parecido en un primer momento.

En unos quince minutos llegamos a su enorme casa, estaba en un barrio de gente de dinero. La casa era blanca y era ese tipo de casa que ves en las películas pero que nunca piensas que nadie la tenga en la vida real. Mi expresión tenía que ser un cuadro ya que Emmett y Alice se empezaron a reír.

-¿¡Esta es vuestra casa!? –Pregunté abriendo mis ojos como platos a medida que nos íbamos acercándonos.

-Sí, y también tu casa por este verano. –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Es…-no sabía como expresar lo que esa casa me parecía- es mucho más que perfecta. –Dije con una sonrisa en la cara. Los dos me sonrieron y bajaron del coche, a mí me costo bajar algo más que a ellos. Emmett se volvió a empeñar en llevar mis maletas y Alice abrió la puerta de la enorme casa. Cuando entré mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos. Parecía que había sido decorada por una revista de muebles, la verdad es que no había visto una casa más bonita en toda mi vida.

-Es…preciosa…perfecta. –Dije mirando todo con la mirada queriendo memorizar cada parte de la casa.

-Gracias. –Dijo Alice. –Ven, voy a enseñarte tu habitación. Emmett sube las maletas de Bella.

-A sus órdenes, señorita. –Dijo Emmett subiendo por las escaleras antes que nosotras dos.

Mi habitación estaba en la segunda planta, estaba entre la habitación de Alice y la de Edward, el otro hermano de Alice y Emmett que aún no había visto, aunque tampoco había visto a Carlisle y Esme. Entré en mi habitación y me quedé alucinada, la habitación era rosa y blanca. En mitad de la habitación había una cama un poco más pequeña que las camas de matrimonio pero mucho más grande que mi cama de Forks. Tenía un escritorio enorme con un ordenador encima de el. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros y cd's de música y un reproductor de música.

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es perfecta! –Dije mirándolo todo y acercandome a la estantería.- Es la habitación que siempre quise tener.

-Me alegro de que te guste. –Dijo Emmett dejando las maletas encima de la cama para que pudiese colocar mis cosas.

-Emmett, fuera. –Dijo Alice señalando con el dedo índice la puerta para que se marchase.- Bella y yo nos tenemos que conocer más y la voy a ayudar a colocar sus cosas.

-De todos modos había quedado con Rose. Adiós Bella. –Dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

La siguiente hora la pasamos hablando y colocando todas las cosas que me había traído. Alice era muy maja pero en menos de una hora me pude dar cuenta de que era una compradora compulsiva. ¡No le gustaba nada de mi ropa! Vale, sé que no soy la que mejor viste, ni mucho menos, pero algo le debería de gustar, ¡pero no! Me dijo que al día siguiente me llevaría de compras para renovar mi armario y que ya me podía ir despidiendo del resto de mi ropa, por más que le dije que odiaba ir de compras me ignoró completamente.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos comiendo comida basura que pillamos y viendo la televisión. Alice me caía realmente bien. Pasamos toda la tarde solas en su casa por lo que pudimos hacer tonterías y reírnos sin ningún tipo de preocupación por si alguien nos veía u oía.

Alice me contó muchas cosas sobre su vida en Phoenix, me dijo que le gustaba el mejor amigo de Edward, que se llamaba Jasper, pero que no se atrevía a decírselo pero que antes de que se acabase Junio se lo quería decir, teniendo en cuenta que solo quedaban dos semanas para que se acabase tendría que darse un poco de prisa. Me contó un montón de cosas de Jasper, entre ellas que tenía una hermana gemela que se llamaba Rosalie y que era la novia de Emmett.

Sobre las ocho y media de la tarde volvieron Carlisle y Esme del trabajo, los dos trabajaban en el hospital de Phoenix, me parecieron muy simpáticos y agradables. Carlisle era rubio con los ojos verdes y parecía que lo habían sacado de una revista de moda; y Esme tenía el pelo castaño con unos ojos color caramelo precioso, sin ninguna duda en esta casa todos eran guapísimos. Los dos me trataron muy bien, cada segundo que pasaba en esa casa me sentía más a gusto.

Cuando volvió Emmett, que fue sobre las nueve de la noche más o menos, Alice y Esme se fueron a hacer la cena y no me dejaron entrar en la cocina para ayudarlas a hacer la cena por lo que me fui con Emmett a ver la televisión. Cuando estábamos hablando Emmett y yo del tiempo de Forks le llamaron al móvil.

-¿Sí? –Dijo descolgando el teléfono.

-Ah, hola, Eddie. –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-De acuerdo, ahora se lo digo a mamá y a papá. Adiós. –Dijo colgando el teléfono.

-¡Mamá, papá! Edward no va a llegar a la cena. –Dijo gritando para no moverse del sofá a lo que no pude aguantar una risita.

Poco después la cena estaba lista. Era una riquísima lasaña de atún. Todos no la comimos con mucho gusto. Después de cenar les ayudé a recoger la mesa y me fui a mi habitación a dormir, había sido un día muy largo y tenía la sensación que el día siguiente iba a serlo mucho más.

Me puse mi pijama preferido, era azul con Hello Kitty en medio y unos pantalones cortos. En cuanto cerré los ojos me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche porque tenía ganas de ir al baño. Mire el reloj y eran las tres y media de la madrugada, salí de mi habitación más dormida que despierta y me fui directa al baño. La puerta estaba cerrada y la abrí sin pensármelo dos veces, mala idea. Cuando la abrí había un chico saliendo de la ducha con una sola toalla muy pequeña tapándole sus partes intimas y que abrió los ojos y yo como no me puse roja y me di la vuelta.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. –Dije muy pero que muy nerviosa. – Ya me voy. –Dije cerrando la puerta y esperando en el pasillo hasta que el chico saliese del baño y yo poder entrar. Después de unos diez minutos el chico salió del baño y yo me metí sin mirarle a la cara, me moría de la vergüenza.

Cuando salí del baño el chico me estaba esperando y mi cara volvió a estar más roja que un tomate.

-Lo siento, tenía que haber llamado antes que entrar. –Dije aun sin mirarle a la cara.

-Tranquila, es normal. A estas horas no es normal que este nadie duchándose. ¿Tú eres Bella, no?

-Sí. –En ese momento le mire a la cara, era la primera vez que lo hacía y me quede sin aliento. Era guapísimo. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y revuelto, unos ojos verdes mucho más intensos que los de sus otros dos hermanos y con la fina camiseta del pijama que llevaba se podía notar que tenía tableta de chocolate.

-Yo soy Edward. –Dijo con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que lo había analizado con la mirada y mi cara se volvió a poner roja.

-Bueno, yo me vuelvo a dormir, tengo sueño. Adiós. –Dije metiéndome en mi habitación y tumbándome en la cama. Estaba vez me costó mucho más dormirme.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Bueno pues he dubido este capítulo porque el que subí ayer no era nada y ya tenía este medio escrito así que solo me ha quedado terminarlo :) el próxmo capítulo sera mucho mejor._**

**_Luego si puedo subo algún capítulo de alguna de las otras historias pero no aseguro nada :) jaja _**

**_Gracias por las rewiers (LL)_**

**_Os quiero._**


	3. Playa

_**B Pov.**_

Al día siguiente Esme me despertó de una forma muy cariñosa, hacía tiempo que no me costaba tanto levantarme. Cogí un vestido azul de mi maleta y me fui al baño a darme una ducha, cerré la puerta con cerrojo, no quería que me pasase lo mismo que ayer con el chico. Cuando terminé de ducharme me preparé y bajé a desayunar. Carlisle y Esme ya se habían ido a trabajar y solo estaban en la cocina Alice y Emmett.

-¡Hola! –Les dije entrando en la cocina y sentándome en mi sitio, en frente de un plato con dos tostadas y un vaso de zumo.

-¡Hola! –Me dijeron los dos casi a la vez. El desayuno empezó normal, todos estábamos demasiado dormidos como para sacar un tema de conversación decente. Tenía ganas de preguntarles donde estaba su hermano, pero no quería parecer una desesperada y mucho menos quería contarles lo que había pasado la noche pasada. Cuando terminamos de desayunar cada uno puso su plato en el lavavajillas y Emmett lo puso, por lo que entendí cada uno lo ponía cada día y hoy le tocaba a Emmett. Después nos fuimos al salón, para ver un poco la televisión pero no echaban gran cosa, solo un par de dibujos para niños pequeños o algunos programas para marujas aburridas en casa y que en ningún momento se les ocurriría la brillante idea de ponerse a limpiar su casa…

-Hola –Dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí, cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con los dos ojos verdes que me quería encontrar.

-Hola. –Le dijimos los tres a la vez, aunque lo mío fue más bien un susurro.

-¿Estas son horas de levantarse? –Pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. -¿A qué hora volviste de la cita con tu novia? –Genial, tenía novia… ¿qué esperaba? Es guapísimo, lo tenía que haber pensado.

-A las dos de la madrugada y ya no es mi novia…-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Alice y ponía su cabeza en sus manos, de modo que miraba al suelo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –Pregunto Alice dándole un abrazo a su hermano, se notaba que le quería mucho.

-Nada…Alice prefiero no hablar de ello por ahora…-Dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo en ningún momento.

-Para animar a Edward y para que Bella no se aburra nos vamos a ir todos juntos esta tarde a la playa.

-No tengo ganas de ir a la playa… -Dijo Edward como si estuviese cansado de repetirlo una y otra vez.

-Por mí no os preocupéis, en Forks tampoco suelo salir mucho… -Dije haciendo que todos me mirasen – Aclaración: suelo salir pero no tanto como por morirme por quedarme un día en casa… -Dije de forma sencilla y muy lento como si hablase a un niño pequeño.

-Oh, no. –Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en sus caderas. –Edward ya te estás animando y subiendo a tu habitación a ponerte el bañador, recuerda eso que me dijiste una vez: no vale la pena llorar por un chico; yo te cambio lo de un chico por una chica. –Edward la miro y la sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. –Bella, ve a mi habitación y ponte un bikini azul nuevo que me compre el otro día, te lo puedes quedar si quieres. –Dijo con una alegre sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Pero ya tengo bikinis…

Alice no me dejo terminar de hablar. –Da igual, ponte el mío. –Dijo mientras me arrastraba hasta su habitación y me daba un precioso bikini azul con algunos detalles en plateado.

Me lo puse en mi habitación sin rechistar a Alice y cuando me miré en el espejo casi suelto un gritito, ¡el bikini era enano! No se me veía nada pero tendría que ir con mucho cuidado en la playa para que no se me saliese ningún pecho de la fina tela. Me puse unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y una camiseta azul sin tirantes.

Cuando bajé solo estaban Edward y Emmett, Alice tardó unos diez minutos más en llegar. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era decidimos comer primero, hacer la digestión y después ir a la playa. Edward no paraba de mirarme pero yo intentaba mirarle lo menos posible.

A las cuatro de la tarde nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett para ir a la playa, Emmett ayudó a subir a Alice y Edward a mí, haciendo que me sonrojase y estuviese muy nerviosa todo el tiempo, aparte de que él se había puesto delante con Emmett y yo atrás con Alice y no paraba de mirarme por el espejo retrovisor y eso hacía que me sintiese cohibida.

A las cuatro y medía estábamos en la playa, colocando las toallas y quedándonos en bañador, ninguno nos metimos al agua ya que Alice se puso muy pesada con el tema de la digestión por lo que decidimos ponernos a jugar a las cartas. A la tercera partida todos nos aburríamos y nos asábamos del calor pero aún faltaba quince minutos para que Alice nos dejase meternos.

-Emmett, ¿dónde está Rosalie? –Preguntó Edward cuando se formo un silencio, no era muy incomodo pero ninguno sabía cómo romperlo.

-Se ha ido a pasar un día en familia. –Dijo Emmett mientras miraba a Alice.

-¿Jasper está con ella? –Preguntó Alice, sonaba desilusionada.

-¡Claro!

Poco después nos pudimos meter al agua y nos metimos los cuatro juntos, yo iba mirando para ver si había medusas, peces o un tiburón, puede sonar raro o muy patético, lo sé, pero les tengo mucho miedo a los tiburones y esa era una de las razones por la que no quería ir hoy a la playa, no se lo quería contar a los Cullen de momento, igual de que les tengo pánico a las hormigas o que cuando tengo pesadillas sigo llamando a mi madre para que se duerma conmigo, soy demasiado infantil para mi edad en algunas cosas.

Poco después de meterse se me olvido cualquier miedo a cualquier bicho que viva en el mar, y me lo pase muy bien jugando con ellos, aunque fui la que más aguadillas me lleve, aunque Edward algunas veces evitaba que Emmett me hiciese alguna y se la llevaba el por mí, fue realmente divertido.

Cuando llevábamos como una media hora metidos en el agua decidimos salir. Alice y yo nos tumbamos en las toallas para ponernos algo morenas, la verdad es que las dos estábamos blanquísimas y nos daba bastante vergüenza a las dos. No sé el tiempo que estuvimos tumbadas tomando el sol pero antes de lo que me imaginaba note como Edward y Emmett se acercaban y nos tapaban el sol a las dos y las dos les gritábamos para que se apartasen.

-Bella, hay un chico moreno que te está comiendo con la mirada. –Dijo Emmett aguantándose una risita.

-¡Es Jacob Black! -Dijo Edward como si por ser ese chico yo no podría mirarle o algo así.

-¿Y está bueno? –Dije sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

-Según Edward es Jacob, y si realmente es Jacob, no está bueno, está buenísimo. –Dijo Alice hablando en un tono para que solo nosotros la escuchásemos.

Me contaron más cosas de Jacob, Alice le ponía genial y Edward echaba por tierra todo lo que decía su hermana para dejar mal a Jacob, Emmett era neutral, no comentaba solo se reía algunas veces o decía pequeños comentarios.

Sobre las ocho de la tarde nos fuimos de la playa. Cuando volvimos todos nos volvimos a duchar ya que estábamos llenos de arena y de sal… Cuando todos estábamos completamente limpios estuvimos viendo la televisión pero poco a poco nos fuimos subiendo a nuestras habitaciones, cuando yo llegué a la mía me puse a escuchar música. No escuché cuando Edward entró en mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama.

-Hola. –Dijo haciendo que me sobresaltase.

-Em…hola. –Dije mientras intentaba que mi corazón volviese a su ritmo normal.

-Bella, necesito hablar con alguien y supongo porque no te conozco de nada o me das mucha confianza te lo voy a contar a ti.

-Claro. –Dije dándole una sonrisa sincera. -¿Qué quieres contarme?

**_

* * *

_**

**_¿Qué os parece? Bueno esta historia no tiene mucha rewiers si no os gusta pues lo decis :D_**

**_Mañana intentaré actualizar MI ALMA GEMELA y TE AMO Y TE ODIO :) pero si no lo hago mañana lo hare el sabado ;)_**

**_Voy a intentar terminar la historia de TE SIGO QUERIENDO antes de que empiece de examenes para no tener tantas pero lo veo dificil :S es una historia larga._**

**_Bueno pues rewiers :D_**


	4. Compras

_**B pov.**_

-…y entre en el baño y la vi acostándose con otro… -Edward cerró los ojos, supongo que para que no se le escapase alguna lágrima. -…ella y yo nunca habíamos llegado a tanto. Después llame a Emmett para avisarle que no volvería a cenar, no quería que mi familia me viese así… -Dijo mientras suspiraba y una lágrima traicionera salía de su ojo derecho.

-Lo siento. –Dije mientras me acercaba a él y le abrazaba. –Sé que es lo típico que se suele decir, pero te mereces algo mejor que… ¿Tanya? –No me acordaba como se llamaba.

-Sí, Tanya. Gracias, Bella. –Dijo mientras me daba un beso en el pelo.

-De nada. Si necesitas algo ya sabes donde estoy. –Dije mientras le sonreía.

-Si te digo la verdad, cuando mis padres me dijeron que venias no me pareció una buena idea pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es una idea genial.

-Pensé lo mismo que tu, la verdad es que me enfadé mucho, pero ahora no me arrepiento de haber cogido ese avión.

Seguimos hablando de un millón de cosas, y poco después llegaron Carlisle y Esme del trabajo y bajamos todos a cenar. Noté como en la cena Edward me miraba de vez en cuando yo intentaba no mirarle, ya que me pondría roja como un tomate y todos se darían cuenta y me pondría más roja, está es la historia de mi vida. Cuando terminamos de cenar ayudamos a recoger la mesa y subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Alice me avisó de que me durmiese pronto, ya que al día siguiente íbamos a pasar todo el día de compras, tenía que renovar sí o sí mi armario ya que estaba muy "anticuado".

Cuando entré en mi habitación llamé a Charlie y a René, después me metí en mi correo para mirar los emails que tenia nuevos y contestarlos. Después me puse el pijama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Edward POV.**_

-¡Edward! ¿Has despertado ya a Bella? –Gritó Alice mientras me quitaba mi desayuno para que subiese si o si.

-Yo voy, pesada. –Dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras. Pobre Bella, no sabía lo que le esperaba hoy…

Cuando llegué a su habitación di unos golpecitos a la puerta pero como no contestaba supuse que estaba dormida y entré en su habitación. Estaba dormida profundamente, llevaba un pijama de pantalón corto azul con una camiseta azul también, estaba preciosa, me daba pena despertarla pero no tenía otra opción.

-Bella, despiértate. –Le dije mientras me sentaba en su cama y la sacudía ligeramente por el hombro. –Bella durmiente, como tardes un minuto más en levantarte Alice te va a matar. –Aún no conocía demasiado a Alice como para que esa amenaza la afectase mucho por lo que se quejó y se dio la vuelta.

-Edward, cinco minutos más. –Dijo con voz pastosa.

-Oh, no. Tú te levantas ya. –Dije mientras la hacía cosquillas.

-¡Ya, para! –Dijo mientras se reía. –Ya me levanto. –Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a su armario.

-Te esperamos a bajo. –Dije mientras salía de su habitación.

Después de unos veinte minutos Bella bajó con unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta roja de tirantes, estaba preciosa.

De camino al centro comercial fuimos a buscar a Rosalie a Jasper, sería un día en parejas por lo que Bella y yo estaríamos juntos todo el día, la verdad es que me gustaba la idea.

Alice torturó a Bella, la hizo entrar en cada tienda del centro comercial, casi no le hizo probarse nada ya que Alice sabía que si se lo probaba Bella se negaría a comprarlo y podría salirse con la suya si jugaba bien sus cartas, por lo que Alice le cogía las tallas solo viendo a Bella. Yo sí que estaba atento de la ropa que Alice elegía para Bella y algunas eran realmente sexis, Bella estaría maravillosa con ellas. A la hora de comer Rosalie y Emmett se fueron a un restaurante español, Alice y Jasper se fueron a un burguer y Bella y yo a un italiano, no queríamos molestar a las demás parejas y era el restaurante más alejado de todos. En el restaurante me contó que había tenido un novio pero lo dejaron por sus celos, algunas veces su novio la ignoraba y otras veces no la dejaba vivir en paz y un día se canso y le dejó; supongo que Bella era de esa clase de chicas a las que le gusta un chico cariñoso pero que no se pase, que confíe en ella y, como a todas las chicas, que sea romántico.

Una hora después Alice siguió con la tortura de Bella, ahora tocaban tiendas de complementos, zapaterías y ropa interior. Emmett, como no, entró a la tienda de ropa interior con Rosalie pero Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la puerta de la tienda hablando de cosas sin importancia, solo para pasar el tiempo. Sobre las seis de la tarde volvimos a casa, dejando a Emmett por el camino con Rosalie y Alice acompañándonos hasta nuestra casa, ya que había quedado para dar un paseo y más tarde cenar con Jasper.

-Edward, obliga a Bella a que se pruebe todo. –Dijo dándole más intensidad a la palabra todo.

-De acuerdo. –Dije mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Bella y dando unos golpecitos en la puerta cuando llegue a su habitación.

-Pasa. –Dijo Bella al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando entré en su habitación tenía toda la ropa que le había comprado Alice por la cama. -¡Mira lo que me ha comprado! –Dijo enseñándome un vestido negro muy corto que con solo verlo un chico se ponía malo.

-Pues te traigo malas noticias: Alice me obliga a decirte que te pruebes todo y a que luego me enseñes como te queda para ver que te lo has probado. –Vale, lo último me lo había inventado pero quería verla con ese vestido negro.

-¡No! La mayoría de esta ropa no me la voy a poner nunca, así que no sé porque me la tengo que probar. –Dijo haciendo un puchero, estaba adorable.

-Lo siento, contra Alice no se puede hacer nada. –Creo que Bella ya se había dado cuenta de ello porque cogió unos pantalones y una camiseta y se fue al baño a cambiarse.

Estuvimos aproximadamente una hora haciendo lo mismo: Bella cogía lago para probárselo y cuando salía del baño se quejaba porque no le gustaba o era muy pequeño o simplemente porque ella pensaba que le quedaba mal; todo le quedaba perfecto. Se probó como unos siete pantalones, trece camisetas, seis mini-faldas, diez vestidos, cinco bikinis, seis pares de zapatos y luego la ropa interior que, claro está, no me la enseño. Fue bastante divertido, esto ya lo había hecho yo antes con Tanya, mi ex, pero no tenía nada que ver, Bella era mucho mejor que Tanya, todo lo que siempre quise y soñé.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a ver la televisión, estábamos viendo Titanic, una película muy romántica para verla con tu pareja, creo que Bella y yo pensamos lo mismos y estábamos algo incómodos pero poco a poco nos íbamos acercándonos hasta que llegó Emmett y nos rompió el ambiente sentando en medio y poniendo fútbol americano en la televisión. Después de aguantar una media hora como Emmett gritaba a la televisión llegaron Carlisle y Esme y nos salvaron, como todos los días cenamos ayudamos a recoger la mesa y nos subimos a nuestra habitación, las noches eran un poco aburridas pero no teníamos nada que hacer aparte de que mis padres trabajan todo el día y necesitaban dormir.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? Espero que os guste :)**_

_**Bueno, esto ya lo he puesto en otra historia pero os doy a elegir:**_

_**a) Capítulos más largos y los subiré cada dos semanas o así.**_

_**b) Capítulos más cortos y seguiría subiendo como hasta ahora.**_

_**Vosotros decidís ;)**_

_**Os quiero.**_


	5. Miedo y amor

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que Edward y yo nos quedamos solos y nos pusimos a ver Titanic, toddo era perfecto hasta que apareció Emmett, y lo jodió todo como siempre, en el poco tiempo que llevaba con los Cullen sabía como eran todos, y era imposible no quererles.

Hoy Alice había planeada para Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, y para mí una maraton de películas, habría películas de miedo, de amor, de risa… Alice lo había preparado para acercarse un poco más a Jasper, aunque ya se podía decir que eran novios, solo faltaba que alguno de los dos diese el paso que les separaba, pero se les notaba que los dos estaban enamorados y no podian vivir sin el otro.

Me vestí después de darme mi ducha y bajé a desayunar, ya estaban todos en la mesa, yo era la última, como la mayoria de los días. Cuando terminamos de desayunar lo recogímos todo y nos fuimos al salon para prepararlo para el maraton de esta tarde, poco después llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, haciendo que nos dejasen a Edward y a mi solos, como siempre que pasaba esto Edward se fue a su habitación sin decir nada. No me lo pensé dos veces y le seguí a su habitación.

-¡Edward! –Dije entrando en su habitación sin pedir permiso. -¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Nada. –Dijo en un murmuro y dandome la espalda.

-Pues no parece que no te pase nada…-Dije suspirando. –Estás raro desde el día que nos fuimos de compras, ¿Qué te hice para que estes así?

-Nada, Bella. –Dijo dandose la vuelta y mirandome a los ojos. –Tu no hicistes nada, es culpa mía. Eres todo lo que he pedido siempre en una chica, y no quiero volver a enamorarme, tengo miedo de enamorarme y que me hagan lo mismo que me ha hecho Tanya. –Dijo cerrando sus preciosos ojos verdes para no llorar. –Además saber que cuando se acabe el verano estarás en la otra punta del país me pone peor. –Dijo suspirando.

-Pues no lo pienses, vive el presente, olvida el pasado y no pienses en el futuro. –Le dije sonriendo aunque no lo vió porque seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias, Bells. –Dijo abriendo sus ojos y acercandose a mí. –No eres como las demás chicas, tienes algo que te diferencia de todas ellas y que te hacía especial, única. –Dijo mientras rozaba mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Te gusto? –No lo pensé mucho antes de preguntarle, pero pude notar como se sonrojaba levemente y una sonrisa aperecia en su cara.

-Mucho, no sabes cuanto. ¿Y yo a ti? –Ahora la que se sonrojó fui yo.

-Demasiado. ¿Sabes que parecemos unos niñatos ahora mismo?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Anda, vamos a comer. –Dijo mientras tiraba de mi mano para bajar abaja donde ya estaban todos poniendo la mesa.

Comimos tranquilamente, creo que nadie se dio cuenta de las miradas que Edwad y yo nos echabamos, algunas me hacían sonrojarme y otras simplemente que apareciese una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara que no se borraba. Cuando terminamos de comer recogimos la mesa entre todos y nos fuimos directamente al salón para empezar con el maraton de películas. En la mesa había un monton de bebidas, patatas, palomitas y chucherias, y en el suelo películas para escoger. La primera fue "_Confesiones de una compradora compulsiva"_ la eligió Emmett para que Alice se diese por aludida, cosa que creo que no funcionó mucho. Yo esta película ya la había visto por lo que no me molestaba mucho en prestarle atención, prefería jugar con mis palomitas.

-¿No te gusta la película? –Preguntó una aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que yo ya la he visto. –Dije mirando hacía mi Edward, sí él era mió.

-Shhh. –Dijo Alice, haciendonos callar durante toda la película, aunque no evito que no apartasemos la mirada él uno del otro.

La siguiente película que vimos fue _"Te quiero, tío."_ Esta película no la había visto antes, y supongo que Edward se había dado cuenta porque no dijo ni mu en toda la pelicula, o igual en tampoco la había visto. Cuando se terminó la película Rosalie se fue con Emmett a cenar a un restaurante italiano y Jasper con Alice a uno chino, ¿lo habían preparado o no? Conociendoles me apostaría que estaba más que preparado.

-¿Cuál es la siguiente película? –Pregunto Edward mientras me miraba a los ojos directamente.

-La que tu quieras. –Dije sin apartar la vista de él.

-Vale, en ese caso veremos…-se calló unos minutos para pensar que película escoger. – arrastrame al infierno.

-¿¡Qué!? –No me lo podía creer, no podía con las películas de miedo, solo he visto una en toda mi vida, cuando enia catorce años y aún seguía teniendo pesadillas.

-¿Qué pasa, te da miedo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Bastante. –Le dije sin seguirle el juego en ningún momento.

-Ven aquí. –Dije señalando el sofá para que me acercase más a él, pero eran solo unos centímetros más cerca. –Tú tranquila, es sólo una película, no es real. –Dijo en mi oído. –Y si tienes miedo ya estoy yo aquí, preciosa. –Dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla haciendo que mi corazón fuese a mil por hora.

Edward pusó la película y cada minuto que pasaba yo estaba más y más asustada, estabamos cogidos de la mano y cada vez que salía una escena que me asustaba le apretaba la mano, creo que le llegué a hacer daño, pero él no dijo nada. Cuando la película se terminó me levanté del sofá sin decir nada.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Edward cogiendome de la mano para que me parase.

-A mi habitación. –Dije sin mirarle.

-No. –Dijo antes de hacer que me sentase sobre sus rodillas.

-Edward, estoy muy cansada. –Dije mientras le miraba a los ojos y su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mio hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Era el mejor beso de toda mi vida, lo fuimos profundizando más y más y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sentada a ahorcajadas sobre Edward y sus manos me acariciaban mi tripa por dentro de la camiseta.

-Edward…no…-Dije casi sin aliento.

-Lo siento. –Dijo intentado respirar bien y sonriendome con esa sonrisa que hacía que fuese adorable.

-No pasa nada, supongo que los dos estabamos deseando esto. –Dije mientras me levantaba y me sentaba a su lado.

-Mucho, no sabes cuanto. –Dijo mientras rozaba levemente nuestros labios para más tarde llevarme a mi habitación y darme las buenas noches.

Me metí en mi habitación y me puse el pijama, sabía que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche y Emmett y Alice no volveriasn hasta muy tarde y Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a pasar unos días a casa de unos amigos, por lo que estabamos Edward y yo solos en la casa. Me metí en la cama y no paré de dar vueltas, estuve como una hora intentando dormirme y no podía, tenía realmente miedo, sin pensarmelo dos veces me fui a la habitación de Edward y entré viendole dormir sin camiseta y en la mitad de su cama.

-Edward, Edward. –Intenté despertarle moviendole por el hombro.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto medio dormido.

-Tengo mucho miedo por tu fántastica idea de ver la película, ¿me puedo dormir contigo? Solo hasta que vuelva Alice, entonces me dormiré con ella. –Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Anda ven. –Dijo mientras se movia hacia un lado. –Ah, por cierto, no hace falta que te vayas con Alice. –Dijo mientras me metía en la cama y el me cogía por la cintura haciendo que dejase un cosquilleo. Poco después caí en los brazos de morfeo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que he estado muy liada con el colegio, la premier de Luna nueva, los examenes y que se me fue la inspiracion… Lo siento muchisimo!**_

_**Bueno pues rewiers =)**_


End file.
